Amazed
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: it's Nick and Greg's 2 year anniversary and Nick plans to surprise Greg with a song. the song is 'Amazed' by Lonestar


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Parings:** Nick/Greg

**A/N:** I do not own the CSI characters nor the song so I don't take credit for them, but I do however take credit for the story.

**Description:** it's Nick and Greg's 2 year anniversary and Nick plans to surprise Greg with a song.

Nick bounced happily into the Crime Lab he had the happiest smile plastered on his face. He had spoken to his mother and asked her advice on what he should do to surprise Greg on their 2 year anniversary and she gave him a helpful hint. So now here he was bouncing happily through the halls, past the break room where Catherine and the others were along with Greg. Catherine looked up upon hearing footsteps bouncing and saw Nick dance by she looked at Sara who looked back just as confusingly as did Warrick, Grissom and Greg. She turned to Greg.

"Whats up with him?" Catherine asked him.

Greg just shrugged his shoulders she shook her head then they went back to doing what they where doing. Nick however was heading towards the A/V lab where Archie was seated he strolled up to him with the grin still on his face Archie looked up at him and recognized that full blown grin.

"Nick? Why are you so happy?" Archie asked smiling.

"Well Archie my man! Today marks mine and Greg's 2 year anniversary and I plan on asking him to marry me and I want to do it by using my favorite song think you can help out?" Nick asked looking at Archie who was now shocked his mouth dropped open. "close your mouth man, you might catch flies" Archie closed them alright then a full blown grin appeared just like Nicks had.

"Let me see it please?" Archie asked and Nick pulled the box out and handed it to Archie who took the ring and inside the ring was engraved and it read: "**_Gregory Sanders, the angel of my life"_** Archie couldn't believe it he handed Nick the ring back and nodded "Yeah I can help you out what song do you want to play?" he asked.

"It's called Amazed by: Lonestar so do you think you can do that?" Nick asked again Archie nodded and he handed him the CD "Play it loud so it's blasting through out the Lab so everyone can hear, but wait until I get to the break room I will text you from there to let you know" Nick said Archie nodded again and he left headed to the break room.

Nick walked down the hallway he reached the break room and with his luck Greg was still in there sitting on the couch drinking his coffee and so was Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Grissom they looked up from what they where doing to see Nick standing there in the door way texting he put his phone away and looked up he was still grinning.

"Nick? Are you..." Sara was cut off by a loud noise coming from the lab it was music that started playing as Nick kept his eyes on his one true love Greg.

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby, when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

Nick closed his eyes he began singing along with the song as everyone in the breakroom watched in amazement and wonder as did Greg, he had no idea what was happening or why Nick was doing this, but one thing was for certain he was in aw of what his lover was doing.

_**I've never been this close **_

_**to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts, **_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

Nick opened his eyes and began walking towards Greg he reached down and pulled him up and held him close he wrapped his arms around his waist and started swaying to the music as he continued to sing. Greg closed his eyes and moved with Nick, everyone started gathering to watch the two lovers dance without a care in the world.

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby, you surround me**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

_**Oh, it feels like the first time **_

_**every time**_

_**I wanna spend the whole night **_

_**in your eyes.**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

The song held a special meaning to Nick for it reminded him of all the good and bad times both he and Greg had together, he new that Greg was the one for him and he was going to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful angel he currently held in his arms. His voice cracked with every emotion that was being poured into the song, his mother was right this was the best idea.

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you **_

_**do (Oh) **_

_**every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you.**_

As the Song ended Nick pulled back to see tears streaming down Greg's cheeks he reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb, he looked deep into his eyes leant forward and kissed him. After a few minutes they had to pull away for air was a necessary need and Greg couldn't help, but ask the question he wanted to ask the moment Nick started this.

"Nick?..." Greg started, but Nick interrupted him

"Greg I know I'm not the most perfect man I make mistakes and sometimes I do tend to get angry easy and half the times I don't know why you put up with me, but I am glad you do. These past two years I have never been more happier then I am now, you made all that happen when you walked into my life, you became the center of my world and there is no one I rather spend the rest of my life then with you, so my darlin' angel today on our two year anniversary I am standin' here before the entire lab to ask this one question, will you marry me?" Nick said then asked as he opened the box to reveal the ring Greg looked at him with tears in his eyes he tackled Nick with a hug and nodded into his shoulders.

"Yes, Nick yes I will marry you! I love you so much" Greg declared Nick smiled, stood up and took the ring he was about to slip it on, but stopped and handed Greg the ring.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Read it first" was all Nick said with a smile "read it out loud so everyone could hear" and so Greg looked into the ring and read it.

"Gregory Sanders, the angel of my life" Greg looked up he was once again in tears in his eyes "you really mean that?" he asked and Nick just nodded as he slipped the ring on then Greg did the same with Nick. Everyone started clapping and whistling with joy.

"Nick that was beautiful! I am so happy for the both of you" Catherine stated as he gave them a hug.

"Thanks guys" Nick said smiling, that's when Grissom spoke up.

"Well now that's done everyone back to there labs and back to work! And congratulations guys, now back to our case and then later we can celebrate ok?" Grissom said as he smiled and with that they went there separate ways and right to work knowing this was a day they would never forget.

End.

**Tell me what you think and please be kind :-).**


End file.
